La ironia del Heroe
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Lanna es la prostituta mas joven de Puerto Feliz, que sueña algo mas que su incontrolable vida rutinaria, hasta que conoce al ser mas gordo que vio en su vida, Samwell Tarly, que a pesar de no ser un heroe la rescata por una noche


_**La ironía del héroe.**_

_**BY: **_**TheCreepieJoker.**

* * *

**Este fic participa el en Reto #18: ¿A dónde van las putas? del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"**

**Game of thrones no me pertenece, si no al grande George R.R Martin**

* * *

Un muchacho joven entro en "Puerto Feliz".

Tenía pelo corto, negro, peinado hacia atrás y decorado con mechas violetas. Cualquiera diría que esta alrededor de los dieciséis años, su piel era morena; de hombros anchos pero lo más destacable era que tenía una altura superior a la gran mayoría de los hombres.

"_Elígeme a mi" _suplico Lanna desde sus adentros, mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos sobre su cabellera dorada. No podía apartar la mirada del joven, había algo en él que la enjaulaba… había algo en sus ojos negros que le quitaba el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Ella estaba acostada entre unos cojines dorados escondida detrás de una tela transparente, su madre decía que así tenía un aspecto más tentador para los clientes, que se quedaban hechizados con su belleza.

Pero la chica no entendía porque él no le sacaba la vista a su madre… sonreía de una forma que había visto en muchos hombres repulsivos. Pero de alguna forma, el la convertía en una sonrisa capaz de quemar a cualquier chica.

"_Vieja asquerosa, ojala te pudras" _maldijo la niña de catorce años, al ver como se iba con "su madre". Un olor familiar y repugnante enloqueció los instintos de la prostituta más joven, logrando que pasara una electricidad debajo de su piel destrozando la suavidad y delicadeza de su cuerpo. No era necesario ver para saber quién era, ni tampoco que Allegria le digiera donde le esperaba su próximo cliente.

Pesadamente subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, donde ahí las habitaciones siempre estaban limpias y cambiaban constantemente las sabanas. En la tercera puerta a la izquierda, trago una enorme cantidad de saliva y aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo, con su mejor sonrisa (que la practico desde que tiene memoria) abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un cuarentón pelado con panza de embarazada de nueve meses.

Ese hombre era un cliente regular de Lanna, cada vez que juntaba suficiente plata para comer decentemente lo gastaba en ella. La chica no se lo habia contado a nadie, pero tenía constante fantasías en que ella lo ahogaba en la bañera o lo emborrachaba lo suficiente como para tirarlo en el balcón y alegar accidente. Cada vez que lo veía, se planeaba que **realmente iba a hacerlo **pero cuando llegaba el momento, todo el coraje que habia reunido se esfumaba como polvo en el aire y simplemente sonreía.

A él le gustaba verla como se desnudaba y siempre comenzaba pellizcándole con fuerza su pezón izquierdo con sus rechonchos dedos, largo una carcajada al ver la mueca de dolor que Lanna no pudo evitar esconder, sus mejillas coloradas la delataban. Igual, se vuelve a enderezar y sonríe nuevamente.

-_Me gusta lo obediente que eres- _baja su mano hacia el sexo de Lanna e introduce dos dedos forzadamente logrando que ella liberaba pequeñas sacudidas eléctricas, esforzándose por mojarse…- _SI fuera por mí, seria tu padre, así te tendría encadenada en mi casa todo el día para que nadie más te tocara- _en eso muerde con fuerza el estómago de la chica, luego la agarra de la cintura y la tira directo a la cama. Una vez que él está sobre ella, Lanna cierra los ojos mientras abre las piernas, luchando con imaginar que en realidad, era el chico de pelo violeta el que la estaba poseyendo. Pero el olor la traicionaba, dejándola descubierta con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes. Instantáneamente recuerda las palabras de su madre:

"_Los gemidos son importantes, si es necesario grita aunque desees que pare"_

* * *

Espero a que se calentara lo suficientemente el agua para luego echarla sobre la bañera. Se desnudó, enrollo el trapo y la coloco en medio de su boca para lograr morder con fuerza. Respiro profundamente repetidas veces notando las pequeñas lágrimas bajando sobre su cara logrando pequeños temblores sobre su cintura. Trago una gran cantidad de saliva y cuando reunió suficiente valor, entro en la bañera.

De la tina, salía un humo que le provocaba escalofríos. Sumergió los pies (conteniendo el impulso de sacarlos) y rápidamente se sentó sobre la bañera hundiendo su sexo con el agua hirviendo.

Habia experimentado ese dolor incontables veces pero nunca se acostumbró al dolor fueguino que la atacaba. Ahogo un grito sordo que provenía de su garganta pero acompañado con pequeños gemidos que lograban traspasar el trapo. Lanna tosió un poco, sumergiendo más sus dientes en el sucio trapo, luchando por respirar normal y profundamente, una horrible sensación de nauseas invadió su estómago, pero ella no permitió que avanzara, aunque sabía por experiencia, que tarde o temprano iba a tener que ceder.

El causante de esa mala experiencia es el ardor que entraba por su sexo. Las heridas que le causo el anterior cliente le palpitaba pequeñas vibraciones dolorosas sintiéndose "más sucia". Curiosamente a pesar de que sufría al principio, Lanna amaba bañarse con agua hirviendo después de estar con unos cuantos clientes. Al salir de la bañera, el calor la purificaba y terminaba tan inocente como antes; convirtiéndola en una mujer por derecho cuando ningún hombre la tocaba.

-¡LANNA!- Por supuesto, su madre sabe cómo traerla a la tortuosa realidad.

La Esposa del Marino, entro al baño tambaleándose, vestida solamente con una tela que tapaba sus piernas, el pecho desnudo y el pelo enmarañado con grandes moretones en el cuello- ¿Dónde mierda te metiste? Sécate que tienes un nuevo cliente.

-Échalo… quiero irme a dormir- su hija suavizo su rosto realizando un puchero pero su madre la agarro de la muñeca y la levanto como si fuera una pluma.

-No seas estúpida, sabes lo costosa que eres- su madre va hacia el armario y revuelve una gran cantidad de vestidos, tarareando para saber cuál era el indicado (el próximo cliente no era un cualquiera) mientras su hija se secaba rápidamente con una toalla media húmeda.

-¿Por qué no te pones este?- saco uno corto transparente verde pero Lanna frunció el ceño.

-¿Y esa cosa horrorosa de dónde salió?

-Me lo dieron cuando estaba embarazada de vos cariño- respondió la mayor con un tono de voz, de falsa cortesía.

-¿Por qué no el violeta?

-Porque el violeta no es el color de la familia Lannister- le lanzo el vestido con indiferencia- tu próximo cliente es un tipo de Poniente que odia a la Reina Cercei.

-¿Y porque va hacia mi si la odia?-su madre la observo como si fuera retrasada o simplemente ignorante.

-Porque quiere cagarse en la familia y esta es la única forma, que no lo decapitan.

* * *

Al llegar la noche habia tenido que aguantar otros siete clientes más. Lanna estaba sentada en la ventana escuchando a los bardos cantar sobre la belleza inimaginable de las Cortesanas y de como un tal Aegon que habia conquistado un pedazo de tierra con un dragón (que seguramente debió ser una enorme lagartija). Lanna se reía desde adentro por las exageradas historias de los Bardos, habia madurado lo suficiente para no caer en sus hechizos otra vez. Sabía que afuera el mundo era tan podrido como lo era en Braavos.

Su madre le repetía muchas veces que sería la prostituta más famosa por su belleza y su probable padre, un tal Gerion Lannister que desapareció hace tiempo. Lo único que puede comprobar que ella sea su hija es el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes esmeraldas, característico de la familia, al parecer. De ahí proviene su nombre "Lanna" para quedar más acentuado de donde proviene su sangre.

Muchas veces la joven de catorce años se preguntó si algo le pertenecía a ella: sus más adorables características provienen de una familia que ni ella conoce; su nombre también le pertenecen a ellos y desde que nació parece que lo único que hizo en su vida es prepararse para abrirle las piernas a un hombre, su madre decidió que hacer con su cuerpo sin pedirle permiso. No es que se sienta incomoda al ser hija de una prostituta pero vio y escucho la vida de las demás chicas de Puerto Feliz; y su única meta es no terminar siendo una vieja amargada con las tetas caídas aconsejándole a las niñas de como chuparla bien.

La ventana de su habitación daba hacia la calle con una pequeña vista hacia el puerto. A pesar de que su madre habia encerrado su habitación para que el ruido de la fiesta no lo escuchara, se oía como si ella estuviera abajo. Recostó su cabeza sobre el marco de la ventana somnolienta, cerrando los ojos y dejándose sumergir en las bellas palabras de los Bardos. A pesar de la manera exagerada en que lo contaban, ella sabía que algo de realidad tenia esas historias (tanta imaginación no tenía los tipos, solamente camuflar los hechos con color de rosa) se imaginó que debajo de esas calles habia un héroe joven negro de cabellos violetas desesperado por entrar a Puerto Feliz para agarrarla y llevarla a su barco donde navegarían bajo las estrellas.

Ella lo que necesitaba era un héroe, alguien que la mantuviera pura y protegida, que tuviera el coraje suficiente para secuestrarla, que le dé un lugar donde pueda hacer algo más que abrir las piernas, tampoco se iba a gastar toda la vida cocinando, limpiando o soportando a los gritones máquinas de hacer popo. No es que odie a su madre, la "quiere" pero sabe que con ella, su única meta en agarrar un cliente medianamente pasable. Además si se escapaba, la única manera de conseguir dinero es (haciendo lo que mejor sabe) prostituirse, y no se arriesgaría a que el gordo embarazado la encuentre. Para eso se aguanta a su madre que tiene techo, comida y le paga el pescado de Gata mugrienta.

Por lo que necesitaba un héroe, alguien fuerte que la sostuviera cuando se caiga y poderoso para mandar a decapitar a todos los ebrios y vagabundos que una vez la tocaron.

Su madre suele decirle que es especial porque es bonita, tiene un "padre poderoso" y además, ahora es _joven, _a diferencia de las mujeres grandes que tienen el cuerpo arruinado después de tantas cogidas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Lanna este así y encuentren una nueva joven con un cuerpo puro preparado para explotarlo.

Aburrida, sin ánimos de dormir, bajo hacia la fiesta que habia en el living, solamente para divertirse un rato: le encantaba ver a su madre borracha, se mostraba más patética de lo que es. La Esposa del Marino tenia la edad de Lanna cuando quedo embarazada y puede que en ese momento, sea bonita pero ahora esta "un poco" arruinada.

La mujer estaba colorada por culpa de la gran cantidad de alcohol en sus venas, tambaleándose descontroladamente mientras se colgaba de un joven que le gritaba al ser más gordo que había visto Lanna en su vida. El joven le gritaba tanto que ya no se distinguía de lo que modulaba, el gordo trataba de defenderse pero tartamudeaba inseguro, tanto que a Lanna comenzó a sentir lástima de él.

Al final le tiraron vino en la cara, aprovechando su confusión varios clientes lo sacaron a golpes del burdel, como si fuera un perro vagabundo. Aprovechando la turbulencia de la gente, Lanna se mezclo entre la gente para salir de la calurosa fiesta y encontrarse con un puerco humano embarrado entre la mugre del piso y la basura del burdel.

-¿Qué haces acá afuera?- Lanna tardo en reaccionar, el gordo se levanto (con mucha dificultad) y se limpio la cara con su traje negro- Esta lugar es peligroso, deberías ir a casa.

-Esta es mi casa cerdo.

En ningún momento tuvo intención de herirlo, contando que antes tenía lastima por él pero fue algo que le salió inconscientemente. Le daba asco verlo, la poca diferencia que tiene con un verdadero chancho, era justo el tipo de hombre que debería evitar.

-Ignorare lo que dijiste- Samwell Tarly sonrió para parecer agradable pero la chica de cabellos rubios siguió seria, aunque aburrida- ¿Vives acá en el burdel, quien es tu madre?

-La Esposa del Marino- arqueo las cejas ante esa estúpida pregunta, todos sabían quién era ella. Debía ser un extranjero.

-Ah… Deberías entrar, tu mama debe estar preocupada por ti.

-Esta tan borracha que ni siquiera recuerda que tiene una hija.

-No digas eso… los borrachos recuerdan a sus hijos- ni él se creía lo que decía pero Sam se esforzaba por ver sonreír a la niña. Lanna dio media vuelta y camino hacia la calle angosta- ¿A dónde vas?

-A caminar por ahí…

-¡No puedes hacerlo!

-¿Por qué no?

-Ahí muchos locos por ahí, te pueden hacer cosas malas.

-No me van a hacer algo, que no me hayan hecho antes.

-…¿Cómo? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?- desvaino su espada con movimientos torpes, parecía la primera vez que la utilizaba o le faltaba bastante practica- Dime q-quien fu-ue y se l-lo diré a l-las auto-oridades.

No se notaba muy convencido. Tartamudeaba, inseguro, cualquiera podía oler su miedo, incluso un perro sin olfato.

-Como protejo Ponitente, los Hermanos de La Guardia de la Noche no tenemos jurisdicción aquí pero eso no me impide protegerte.

-¿Protegerme? Si ni siquiera sabes utilizar la espada.

-Pero es mejor que nada…

-Prefiero nada…

Un rato de silencio fue suficiente para quedar claro que el también lo creía. Pero cuando Lanna se dio vuelta, volvió a hablar.

-¿Crees en los dragones?- ella negó la cabeza- Yo tampoco, aunque cuando era chico leía mucho sobre ellos y soñaba con montar uno… hasta que mi padre me golpeo devuelta hacia la realidad que siempre voy a ser un cobarde gordo inservible, incluso me obligo a unirme al Muro para que no sea un estorbo para la familia.

-¿Tan malo es el Muro?

-Cuando llegue creí que lo era, me congelaba hasta la sangre, hasta que conocí a Jon y entendí que se necesita algo más que fuerza para ser valiente e importante.

-Como un héroe…

-¡Si, no lo había pensado así! Tenía la imagen de un guerrero o un espadachín.

-¿Vos crees que puedes ser capaz de ser un héroe?

-La verdad es que no recuerde un momento que no me acobarde, pero tengo que ser fuerte porque existen personas que dependen de mí, aunque no me gusta llevar tanta responsabilidad.

-¿Y porque no renuncias, si no te gusta?

-Porque quiero demostrar que no hace falta tener fuerza para ser un héroe.

-Sigue soñando cerdo repugnante.

-Que bueno…- Sam sonrió, dejando ver esa faceta infantil en su cara de Luna Llena- porque me estoy comportando como un uno…

-…. ¿Cómo?

-Protegiéndote, hasta ahora estuve evitando que salieras para que alguien te tocara o te hiciera algo malo, hablando de cualquier cosa.

En cierta forma odiaba que reconocer que él habia acertado. Al menos lo que decía tenía coherencia. Era destacable que le dificultaba tomar valor cuando no habia nadie más para hacerlo por él, no iba a pelear. Iba a recurrir otro métodos más patéticos pero resaltado su lado más tierno

_Aunque…_

-Eso es sensible de tu parte…

-¡Gracias!

Ahora Lanna lo estudiaba con más atención: a pesar de tu torpe aspecto era increíblemente tierno, en la visión de que (a pesar de ser mas grande que ella) tenía una cara de niño de cinco años luchando por parecer grande. Era la clase de hombre que se avergonzaría (pero quiere) estar con una prostituta.

-¿Te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?- rodeo su redondo cuello con sus delgados brazos pero tuvo que ponerte de puntitas de pie para poder verlo directo a los ojos.

-Ammm ¿Qué eres "eso"?

-¿Pero de que, otra forma te puedo pagar tu amabilidad?

-Escuchándome- se sentó contra la pared y acaricio el suelo a su lado indicando que ella se acomodara a su lado- tengo muchas historias que he leído cuando era niño y siempre quise compartirlas con alguien.

-¿Cómo de dragones?

-Exacto.

-¿Y para que servirá que escuche?

-Para pasar un buen momento, para que en el futuro puedes contarle a tus hijos, para que sepan que el mundo es mágico… además de sucio- Lanna sonrió por primera vez en la noche, y no era esa de cuando estaba cuando estaba con un cliente. Sam lo noto y continuo- cuando era chico mi papa odiaba que fuera tan cobarde, así que, cuando estaba triste, me iba a la biblioteca a leer para escapar de la realidad.

-¿Y funcionaba?

-Funcionaba, aunque después odiaba volver….

-¿Y porque volviste?

-Por mi padre me obligo, después llegue al Muro y me di cuenta que habia un mundo ahí afuera por el que haya que luchar.

Lanna no contesto, simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo, perdida. Esa noche le iba a hacer compañía y supuestamente, después tenía que pedirle el pago, aunque debía darle un gusto pobrecito. Es un héroe que trabaja tan duro y parece que nadie le da el crédito (aunque no se merezca ninguno), es un héroe solitario y confundido, que se congela cuando no sabe qué hacer, como reaccionar. Es inseguro y puede que le haya dado un favor al mundo muriendo.

-¿Conoces la historia de un tal Aegon?

-¿Aegon I? ¿El que conquisto Poniente?

-Uno que monto tres dragones

-Es la historia más conocida de todos- sonrió dejando paso a sus mejillas coloradas, mientras relataba (mejor que un Bardo) la historia que tantas veces habia releído.

En la mañana, lo que más deseaba Lanna era un héroe de cabellos violetas fuerte y valiente que la lleve lejos de Puerto Feliz, pero durante la noche, encontró uno gordo como un cerdo, y miedoso, que irónicamente fue el único que se hacerco para saber cómo estaba.

Estar con él no le servirá de nada, a la mañana siguiente volverá a la vieja rutina pero el desvió será agradable, tomando una suave decisión sobre su cuerpo y hablando con, tal vez, el mejor cliente que alla tenido.

* * *

**SON 3000 PALABRAS JUSTOOOO**

**Puede que el final este, como desviado (que no se entienda bien) pero ase tiempo que quise incluir a Sam cuando lei lo del incidente en Festin de Cuervos.**

**No me gusto mucho como lo hice pero, debido a problemas con el estudio y mas tiempo no podia optarme, asi que lo publico asi no mas...**

**Mi idea principal era mostrar un lado heroico con Sam, aunque sea una escencia de una celula de las millones que tiene en el cuerpo.**

**Creo que lo forze demasiado**

**Aun asi, estoy contenta de poder terminarlo aunque no me gusto mucho como deje el final...**

**Besitos!**


End file.
